Branded
by Bansealgair
Summary: A young girl becoming her true self. A true vampire of noble blood, and birth. She finds her mate in a family friend. But what is to happen to them, what with the wars of the hunters (Humans) and the vampire covens. Will the wars tear them apart or will he return to her lonely arms.


_**Ok so there a piece in here that is in latin. Here it is in English. You can go to google translate and translate it for yourselves. I hope y'all like this. I'm kinda on a new kick since I'm stuck on my other book. This comes just from me being that bored at work. That and I have a nice little twist to go on with this one.**___

* * *

I touched my new tattoo located just behind my right ear. My tattoo consisted of the Claymore going right through the center of a heart. It was his personal mark, his brand, on me to show who I belonged to. I was more than happy to wear it with pride. We pulled up the drive to a plantation style manor. Big tall windows and a huge wrap around porch is what someone saw when they first pull up. We were out in the middle of the woods of North Dakota. I loved his house.

I was a guest here at one point. My brother and Crix were friends. When the wars had started I was brought here for safety. I am now the last surviving heir in my family. The rouge hunters have killed off most of my family here in the states. Crix is a friend of the family and a dear friend to my brother. I barely knew him until I came here to live.

After some time we developed a relationship and I grew to love him, then I fell in love with him. He stood 5'11", with green eyes, chocolate brown hair that he kept short, a build that most human men work most of their lives to have and maintain, broad shoulders and chest, thick muscular arms, a six pack that would rival any models', a voice like velvet, a touch that was gentle and contrasted to the way he looked. He was perfect in the human world and to me. I loved him.

He shut the car off and quickly came around to my side, opening the door. My hair was tied up with large soft auburn curls falling here and there. I was dressed in strapless drop waist ivory gown that had a headed bodice and lace that flowed out at the bottom. I wore a pair of strappy silver 5" stilettoes. A diamond pendant in the shape of a key hung around my neck. Small droplet diamond earrings completed the jewels and gifts that he gave me. My eyes are the color the sky with flakes of gold in them.

As we walked inside I saw a woman standing in foyer next to theatre marble table with an organizer. She was dressed like a power house woman for lack of better terms. Her hair was in a right bun, a black blazer with a black pencil skirt; she wore black leather stilettoes, and just seemed to ooze power. I had stopped dead in my tracks looking at this woman. I had no clue who she was, or why she was in our home. Crix came up behind me wrapping him arm around my waist. I relaxed a little as he nuzzled my hair breathing in my scent. "Ah, Mr. Dacamara I am Ms. Lazaron. I was sent to help prepare Ms.…." She trailed off looking at me then to Crix. He looked at her straight in the face and with a serious tone he said "Alexia Slavik." Those two words… my name… seem to wrap around me like smooth silk. "Yes, Miss Slavik. I am here to help prepare her for the bonding ceremony. My co-worker is already upstairs in your room sir; preparing your clothes. If you want you may go up and get ready. I will personally attend to Miss Slavik myself." She finished extending her hand to me and watching me carefully. "Yes, that is fine." Crix said stroking his thumb over my hand. "Go Kitten, don't work ok. " he whispered into my hair as I smiled softly to myself.

Going into my old room I saw all color of sheer silk fabric spread across the bed. Across the to two coffee tables was bracelets (bangles) of gold, silver, blues, greens, reds, pinks…every color imaginable was there. The same thing went for necklaces, earrings, and so on. There were chokers, and necklaces with pendants on them. It was beautiful. The smells in the room were wonderful. I could smell roses and orchids. "Now, come with me Miss Slavik you must wash." She said motioning me to the bathroom where there was a tub filled with warm water and scented oils. She took my dirty clothes as I undressed and slipped into the hot bath. I melted in the warm water. I slipped under water for a moment and came up. My hair was slick and steam rose from my body. Suddenly there was someone watching my hair. It was Ms. Lazaron. She was humming a tune as she basically bathed me. Though, she was careful of my tattoo.

Two hours later I was being given oils to rub into my skin. So I do as I'm told rubbing rose oil into my skin to make me smell good. Perfume I guess is out of the question. I sat down in front of my vanity and she applied very little makeup. Some foundation, some shimmer natural champagne colored eye shadow, black eye liner, light blush, mascara, and a light pink, flat matte lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror and taken back. I looked so beautiful with this natural color palette. Ms. Lazaron tasseled to let it hang naturally. Which means my hair is hanging to my waist.

Next was the sheer silk material. She picked up a pink material to try and bring out my hair and eyes. First she threw it over my right shoulder to let it hang. She came around the front and spread the material out to cover up the front of my body. The material clung to all my curves. The feel of the fabric was like silk but so soft. She wrapped the material around me to make a dress. She secured it behind me to make a complete dress. "You make pick out what ever jewelry you wish to wear. Think of this as an Egyptian style." Ms. Lazaron said. I walked over to the coffee tables first and picked up twenty or thirty bangles of golds, blues, and greens. Short gold droplet earrings were placed in my ears to hang delicately. A matching gold choker was place around my neck. It stood two inches tall around my neck.

I looked at myself in the mirror; I stood barefoot staring at myself. I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked in such simple dressings. Well ok the jewelry isn't simple but still. I turned around to Ms. Lazaron who was on her phone talking in some old language. "Is it time? Do I get to see Crix?" I ask nervous but still excited fore I knew what was happening and I knew this is what I wanted. The bonding ceremony would bond us for life and would mark me as his. No one would dare cross him to get to me.

Ms. Lazaron motions for me to follow her out of the room and down the hall. To my surprise the entire downstairs had been transformed into a beautiful Egyptian style room. Pillows, lanterns, candles, and flowing fabric of white was everywhere. The room looked so beautiful. I walk in and I'm instructed to go to a black and gold bench behind a white curtain to await my love to arrive. 'I hope he is pleased with me.' I thought to myself as I sit on the bench, knotting my hands. Another woman walked in with paint and a brush. She extends my legs and starts painting symbols on my legs in black and gold. Then, she rubs gold paint all on my arms covering them in gold. She then, repeats the symbols that are on my legs onto my arms. I looked and felt like an Egyptian queen. All this treatment and pampering was so nice. "Come" the woman says to me careful to not mess up her art that is all on my exposed skin.

I walk out from behind the curtain to see Crix standing at a small alter with candles and his family crest, as well as, my family crest. He's wearing what looks like a long flowing skirt. Yet, I know it was Egyptians wore and I knew he was comfortable in what he was in. As I get closer I see he has the same symbols that I have on me. He had a collar of blue, gold, and red around his neck that hung on his shoulders. He also had gold slave bands on his biceps. How they got those on it beyond me, but there they were. "Kitten…" He turned and looked at me with love and adoration in his eyes. "Crix, this is beautiful." I say taking his out stretched hand. "I had the ceremony changed to an Egyptian style for you my pet. I knew it would please you and I wanted to see you smile." He said grasping my hand and letting me kneel down on the pillow in front of the alter. He kneels down next to me and wraps a blue and gold ribbon around. He began to chant in an old language. "Ego Crixuous Dacamara facere observetis haec mulier quam meam solus, et meam. Sed numquam aliam ducere. Numquam aliud bibendum sed. Quae cum a me ipso de me uno faciam. Quæ verebuntur me, et honorificabis me, facientes sicut ego volo. Nulla omnino liceat hanc vero dignum morte donec." I knew a little of it but not enough to keep up. When he asked me if I would stay his for all eternity I nodded shyly. He smiled at me and took out a knife. He cut my wrist and dropped some into a small goblet. Then he cut my wrist and dropped some of my blood in the same goblet. With our bound hands we take the goblet and we each take a sip.

We stand up and look at each other our fingers intertwined. We walk out to the balcony overlooking the beautiful beach. The moon was full and large; thousands of stars dotted the ebony sky with a few clouds here and there. It was truly romantic. "Thank you Crix so much for this beautiful night. I couldn't have asked for anything better." I said "You know there is more to come. You know this is not over and that you will have to endure pain for a short time. I have to leave my true mark on you." He said solemnly. I nodded my head knowing what he meant. He was going to have to bite me and drink from me. Once this ritual was complete I would then be a vampire, since I am already one I just have not reached my transition. My transition will consist of me canines elongating, and my body being as it is now. I will just be frozen. I will also have to drink from Crix. Who cares, I'm finally happy and with a man I loved and who loved me in return.


End file.
